Hit and Run
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: While walking to school, Dean and Sam find their lives being threatened by not a monster, spirit, or demon, but a simple drunk man in a car. Fluff. Wee!chester. hurt!Dean, hurt!Sam, worried!John.


**I actually made this in relation to my car accident, because I was in an accident like this. Except my friend didnt pull me out of the way. Although she'd be awesome if she did. XD Thanks to my BFF Sadie for giving me her (Dean's, too!) point of view on the accident. It was pretty scary for both of us so we're glad that we didnt die. And we agree that we are no longer scared to do anything, just because in the face of death, weird things happen. :) WEE!CHESTER.**

The morning chill made Dean's breath a cloud of air. It couldn't have been later than 6AM, but it was the way the Minnesota schools ran. He distinctly remembered mentioning to his father he'd sue. But there was nothing he could do, other than walk with Sammy to school, pretending life was normal. That their Dad wasn't on a dangerous mission to hunt the paranormal.

Somehow the fact that his Dad was a superhero always made him forget that he killed. He saved people, and Dean wanted to do the same. For now he could keep his little brother Sam safe though. He'd just turned 11, and luckily the elementary school was close to Dean's middle school. That made him feel better too. Sometimes the schools would be far apart, and he'd spend some days just wondering if Sam was okay.

"Hey, Dean." a soft voice asked beside him, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"We have a big test today." Sam said, flipping the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were almost hopeful. "Supposed to have big points."

Dean got the hint. "Awesome. I'm sure you'll do great, Sammy. You're smart enough. Not smarter than me, though. " he smirked on the last sentence.

Sam grinned. "I don't know about that, Dean…"

Dean rolled his eyes and put an arm around Sam. "Don't test me, dude."

For a moment, it was peaceful brotherly love in the air, the sun peeking from the trees and houses on the street.

Maybe Dean saw the car. He wasn't really sure. All he saw a blur of white and tires. Then came the gasp. It happened too fast, came to fast to dodge it, and it was too late to get Sammy out of the way completely.

But seconds before the car hit both of them, Dean found the conscious to grab Sam, pulling him from the path of the car as much as he could. But he didn't have time to protect himself.

He felt the impact. The tires screeching to stop, car sputtering, the hard front slamming into his ribcage, side, and arm. He heard the crack of bone, felt it. He felt himself being thrown, and then felt more bones breaking at the impact to the ground. It wasn't over.

He landed on his leg, and it twisted under him, making him fall. His face scraped against the road, and he could image the skin peeling off.

Dean only felt a hint of pain before unconsciousness overtook him.

Saying that Sam was scared was an understatement. He was lying on the road, his leg, specifically his ankle, and chest throbbing painfully. He saw all the blood from his leg, but he wasn't concerned, except the fact that all the blood was making him feel sick.

Dean. Where's Dean? Blinking to clear his vision, his mind numb from shock. He wanted to sleep, make the pain and confusion stop, but he knew he wouldn't. Not until he knew Dean was okay.

And then he saw him. Lying there. Still, bloody, so frail and broken. The sight was gruesome. That one image of Dean looking so dead was enough to make time slow down.

He couldn't move. It hurt too much. The feeling of fear and sheer helplessness made him struggle. And then fear was enough to make him start screaming, because he was so scared that Dean may have left him.

He couldn't really hear himself screaming, just felt it in throat, his brother's name in his throat.

And then a woman, about 30 years old, was above him, trying to comfort him. "Hey, its okay, buddy. Your friend is going to be okay, all right? Just calm down. Stay still. Help is coming."

Sam realized he had stopped screaming, but tears ran down his cheeks. "M-my brother…he's dead…gone…" he sobbed.

The woman looked confused. "No, your…brother's okay. He's alive, just hurt bad. The ambulance is on its way. I need you to stay still."

Sam didn't want to. He wanted to sit with his brother, to see him alive. But all he could do was turn his head and see other people, two men and an older woman standing and kneeling around Dean, calling out things Sam couldn't make out.

It felt like an eternity before he felt himself being lifted onto the stretcher, almost unaware. He still clutched the hand of the woman. "Tell me he's alive." he whispered, eyes closing.

"He's alive." Sam could hear the smile.

"Thank you." was the last thing he heard himself saying before the chaos turned into darkness.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like me to continue! :D Oh and by the way, who is excited for Vampire!Dean tomorrow! I know I am! He's got fangs, man. FANGS. XD  
**


End file.
